1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a human blood pressure simulation apparatus that provides the user tactile sensations representing the level of pressure within his or her cardio-vascular system during the cardiac cycle of pumping blood throughout the body. Both systolic and diastolic blood pressure levels are simulated at the pulse rate of the simulated cardiac output. The user may compare, by physical feel, his or her blood pressure cycle simulation with that of a normal blood pressure level simulation.
2. Background
Hypertension (high blood pressure) has been called “the silent killer” by health professionals since it damages the human body without being felt by the victim. It is well known that abnormal blood pressure levels can lead to many health related problems and even death. Many millions of people each year have their blood pressure measured, however, only very few actually know what the numbers mean physically with regards to the pressures experienced by their blood vessels and heart. Even less have a sense of what force is exerted by the heart on their blood vessels by normal and abnormal blood pressure levels. To increase the awareness of blood pressure levels in humans, an apparatus has been invented, as described herein, to provide physically sensible feedback in relation to the blood pressure cycle.